


La Despedida [Destiel One-Shot]

by bittxrsweetsoph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Despedida, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittxrsweetsoph/pseuds/bittxrsweetsoph
Summary: Dean, Sam y Cas se han convertido en una familia durante las temporadas, y sus enemigos aprovechan la debilidad de unos por los otros para encontrarles o hacerles daño. Por eso toman la decisión de irse cada uno por su lado, aunque eso conlleve no volver a verse nunca más. En este one-shot se despiden, pero para Dean es muy difícil expresar sus sentimientos y decir adiós...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	La Despedida [Destiel One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es muy general y no pertenece a ningún episodio ni temporada en concreto, así que no hay spoilers.

Los tres estaban solos en la calle desierta, alumbrada tan solo por la luz de una débil farola.

CAS: Entonces... ¿se acabó?  
SAM: (Asintió) Separarnos es lo mejor que podemos hacer, ya lo sabéis.  
DEAN. ¿Nos volveremos a ver, aunque sea por alguna investigación?

Le costaba reconocer que sería muy duro vivir sin ellos, pero después de todo lo que habían pasado... Podía ser la última vez que los viera, y sabía que se arrepentiría de no haber dicho lo que sentía en ese momento, así que se tragó su ego y se acercó a Sammy.

DEAN: Te voy a echar tanto de menos, grandullón...  
SAM: (Intentando disimular la tristeza, sonriendo). Tranquilo, la única diferencia que notarás es que el Impala estará un poco más vacío jajaja

Había una atmósfera extraña entre los dos. Seguían siendo hermanos y seguían queriéndose a su manera, pero con todo lo que habían hecho... Se habían sacrificado el uno por el otro, pero también se habían traicionado mutuamente. Aún así, acabaron abrazándose.

Dean se sintió como cuando Mary le dio el beso de buenas noches aquella noche de noviembre que fue asesinada. Era una despedida. Todo esto pasaba por su cabeza mientras los otros dos se despedían, en un ambiente más relajado.

Cas se acercó a él, pero no dijo nada. El vínculo que tenían era tan fuerte que no necesitaban palabras, una mirada bastaba para entenderse. De repente, algo totalmente inesperado ocurrió: Cas se abalanzó sobre Dean y le abrazó con fuerza. Todavía recordaba el día que se conocieron, era tan frío... y prácticamente inerte, pero ahora era casi humano. Dean le abrazó más fuerte, acariciándole el pelo, cual padre protegiendo a su pequeño. No sentía su corazón latir, pero el abrazo era tan cálido... quizá por lo que sentía por él. Cuando se separaron todo quedó en silencio. No había nada más que decir. O quizá si... pero ¿y si él no sentía lo mismo?

Se dedicaron unas últimas miradas rápidas y luego cada uno se fue por una calle diferente. Sam pensó en la noche que se fue a Stanford. Esta era prácticamente lo mismo, no hacía falta hacer un drama de ello.

En cambio, Dean... caminaba lentamente, sentía como si una fuerza invisible tirase de él. Ya podía ver el Impala a lo lejos, se prometió a si mismo que unos 5 meses después llamaría a Sam cuando todo se hubiera calmado, y a Cas... a Cas no podía dejarle ir. El cazador sacó rápidamente su móvil del bolsillo de su cazadora y marcó un número, pero justo en el instante en que pulsó la tecla verde para llamar, paró en seco. Había alguien delante de él. Levantó la vista, sin creerlo. Esa inconfundible gabardina y esos preciosos ojos de hielo... Ahí estaba Cas. En ese momento, el teléfono del ángel comenzó a sonar. Miró la pantalla: DEAN LLAMANDO. Los dos empezaron a reír, y se montaron en el coche. Dean arrancó sin saber muy bien a dónde irían. Aunque después de todo, el Impala no estaría tan vacío...


End file.
